


Santa

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor





	

“I’m going to put the kids to bed.” Harry kissed his husband as he hoisted Lily from the chair. “Lily-kins. Are you excited for Santa to come?” She laughed and poked his cheek. “Well he won’t come until you go to sleep.” He smiled back at her as he walked into the front room.

“Okay. James, Al, Scorp: it’s time for bed, early start in the morning.” He beckoned them all through the door. “Come on, everyone use the toilet and brush your teeth, then straight to bed. I’ll come and check on you once I’ve tucked Lily in.”

He followed them up the stairs with Lily still tucked in his arms, before walking to her bedroom. “Alright, Lily, let’s get you into bed.” He threw her onto the bed, a squeal of laughter erupting from her small body. He pulled the covers over her and patted them down around her. “There we go. I’m sure you’ll be awake before we are.” He smiled at her as he turned out the light and went to check on James.

Draco was just coming out of Al and Scorp’s room. “See you in bed, Honey. I have a present that you can open at midnight if you want?” Draco smirked at him as he passed and went into their room.

Well this would be a fun Christmas.


End file.
